


Embracing The Uncool

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Series: Domestic Steter [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Embarrassing Parent Peter Hale, M/M, Original Character(s), Sassy Stiles Stilinski, Snarky Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: So...Peter's kid thinks he's uncool? Peter's gonna make him regret it!Peter going out of his way to embarrass his kid after the initial event when Peter realizes his kid thinks he's uncool.Stiles kinda wants to see where this goes, and Derek made an apple crumble.





	Embracing The Uncool

Stiles was in the kitchen prepping veggies for dinner while Derek read a book at the table. He placed his book down and said, “Uh oh.”

Stiles was gonna ask what he meant but not too long after he hears the door open and the stomping of his son’s feet. 

Johnny storms into the kitchen and Stiles doesn’t have to be a werewolf to sense how pissed off his son was. 

“What happened?” Stiles asked, immediately worried. 

“Your husband is IMPOSSIBLE!” Johnny yelled before storming off to his room and shutting his door with a loud SLAM. 

“Oh boy…” Stiles muttered. He looked at Derek and silently asked if he had any idea what this was about. Derek only shrugged. 

“Honey, we’re home~” Peter sang  _too_  happily. 

Stiles narrowed his eyes in suspicion but replied just as sweetly. “We’re in the kitchen honey-bear.” 

As soon as Peter came into view, Stiles now got a good idea of what upset Johnny. 

“Sweet pea sugarplum, apple of my eye…with all the sincerity I can possibly muster, and remember that I love you, but…what the actual fuck?”

Peter was rocking a pink unicorn onesy, hair gelled and styled in a mohawk while wearing those sunglasses with blinds across the frame and a too big hip hop chain around his neck, and glow stick rings around his neck and wrists. 

“Oh my god…” Derek laughed. He actually laughed at seeing his uncle like this. 

“Before, I used to be so worried about appearing cool but now that parenthood apparently makes it disappear I realized how  _liberating_  it actually is,” Peter said with a shit eating grin. 

“This is all because of yesterday?” Stiles asked. 

“HE SANG ON THE TOP OF HIS LUNGS TO I LIKE BIG BUTTS! I AM TAKING THE BUS FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!” Johnny yelled from his room. 

“’It’s adorable he thinks this is the peek…there’s more to come,” Peter said evilly. Then he looks in the direction of Johnny’s room, “It’s gonna get MORE epic until someone ADMITS I AM THE KING OF COOL!” Then he turns to smile at Stiles, “What’s for dinner?” 

“Stir fry. Derek’s apple crumble for dessert.” Stiles replied. 

“Oh yum, Talia’s recipe. I’m gonna go get some ice cream to go with it.” Peter said before heading out again. 

“Are you gonna talk to either of them?” Derek asked.

“No. I kinda wanna see where this goes.” Stiles answered. 


End file.
